Life On Big For You Island
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A lot of weird Tomodachi stuff occurs on this island. So let's see just what's up, shall we...? Starring Dry Bowser, Toadette, CIA agent Bill Wilson, Bane, Amy Rose, Lady Palutena, Doc Brown, Lucina, Mr. Resetti, King Harkinian, Hatsune Miku, Kazooie, Alice from Disney's 1951 Alice In Wonderland animated movie, Darth Vader, Viridi, the Mayor of Townsville, and Tetra.
1. Chapter 1

**Dry Bowser, Toadette, CIA agent Bill Wilson (aka CIA), Bane, Amy Rose, Lady Palutena, Doc Brown, Lucina, Mr. Resetti, King Harkinian (the CD-I King of Hyrule), Hatsune Miku, Kazooie, Alice (from Walt Disney's 1951 animated Alice In Wonderland), Darth Vader, Viridi, the Mayor of Townsville, and Tetra.**

 **What do all seventeen of these idiots have in common?**

 **They live on a quaint little Tomodachi island... called Big For You island. The Baneposting is real, and so is the madness, WITH NO SURVIVORS...**

"Toadette, how can I show you my true love?" Dry Bowser asked Toadette inside the cafe while Doc Brown and Darth Vader were having some coffee next to each other at the counter, with CIA pouring some coffee, the skeletal reptile brushing back his red hair with his bony hand. "Or at least a way for you to get along with me better?"

"...maybe a little game of Mario Tennis Ultra Smash on my WiiU should convince you!" Toadette remarked with a wink, as she obviously wanted to play around with the reptilian skeleton in her room, at night. "I rarely get enough people to play that game with me for some reason!"

Doc Brown turned to Darth Vader as he sipped his cup of coffee, adjusting the googles he had on his head. "So, what was it like to get your body burnt up from lava?"

"...it was extremely painful. I much prefer to not talk about it." Darth Vader grumbled in a deeper pitched voice than usual, clenching his cup tightly as things began to shake from the Force being exerted through Vader's power as he had bad memories of the volcanic planet Mustafar.

"And did you see the way the Townsville mayor sneezed?" Lady Palutena laughed as she was gossiping at a table nearby with her fellow girlfriends Lucina, Alice, and Kazooie.

"Yeah, I did! What a complete clod!" Lucina exclaimed as she then received a death glare from Palutena, causing her to gulp as she whimpered.

"...not that it's a bad thing, honestly..." Alice interrupted as she attempted to calm Palutena down, massaging the Goddess of Light's shoulders in an attempt of soothing her.

"Please. We all have our moments of stupidity, but the Mayor of Townsville... he's something else." Kazooie stated with a smirk as she used her right red feathered wing to pick up a cup of coffee and sip it.

Outside the cafe, Hatsune Miku was snooPING AS usual, you see, with Bane selling some masks of his, while Tetra and the Mayor were exhibiting the amusement park, their curiosity peeked as King Harkinian and Viridi were riding on the roller coaster, holding each other as they thought they could fall off. Mr. Resetti was inspecting the area, in case anything suspicious (like resetting) would happen. Amy Rose left the Ferris Wheel as she was on duty to go host the news for the night, making her way to the top while brushing her pink hair.

Things were getting too peaceful... so Mega Rayquaza appeared out of nowhere and fired the spot where all the action was occurring, killing everyone in the process. Arceus watched from some of the white puffy clouds in the clear blue sky rolling by, chuckling as he revived everyone, only to allow Mega Rayquaza to kill them again with his power of Fug. And what a way to start the show.

"Isn't this exciting?" Arceus asked the other guests that were chilling in the sky with him, thinking about giving herself a PRRRROMOTION.

Gruntilda Winkybunion rolled her eyes as she simply scoffed, playing her own copy of the Tomodachi Life game on her black 3DS. "There's nothing exciting about a game where the random events repeat themselves after a time. You have to use your imagination and your knowledge of the characters you use to make the most of it."

"She does raise a very good point," R.O.B. stated as the robot was making some new electronic gadgets for the citizens of Big For You Island to use in certain activities.

Pikachu, who was running on a treadmill to get some exercise so he would stop being so chubby, quickly electrocuted himself to get some spark back into him after taking a breather, shaking his mouse head. "I don't understand why we're just watching these specific versions of these guys and gals living their life on some random island..."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how much of an inventor are you?" CIA asked Dry Bowser as they were fixing up a broken plane near the beach.

"I don't mean to brag, but I have been doing this kind of stuff for centuries," Dry Bowser boasted as he pulled apart an engine, causing it to explode as he broke into several bone pieces. "...that said, I am a bit rusty."

"That's not the only place where he's rusty!" Toadette giggled as she was making a sand castle with Lucina and Bane.

Meanwhile at the cafe, both Amy Rose and Lady Palutena were chatting about how powerful their farts were, while Doc Brown was making some coffee.  
At the park, both Viridi and Mr. Resetti were arguing about resetting, while King Harkinian was making burgers on a barbeque for Kazooie, Tetra, and Alice. At the music hall was Hatsune Miku signing a generic pop song, with Darth Vader and the Mayor of Townsville dancing to it as they were cheering the audience up, due to the day being a bit slow.


End file.
